


Lance’s Soliloquy

by luciethebean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post Season 6, post-battle cuddles, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciethebean/pseuds/luciethebean
Summary: After a battle, Lance has time to reflect.





	Lance’s Soliloquy

In many ways, war was different than what they show in the movies. Sure, filmmakers show the grit and gore of battle, and they show the glory that comes with victory. But they never show the mental toll all that blood takes. There are no sleepless nights in the movies, haunted by the screams of soldiers past. It’s brutal, and sad, and there is no true way to describe the pain that comes with taking a life, alien or no. 

 

It’s after a battle that Lance thought this, as he shucked off his armor as he would an ear of corn. His joints ached, and he was pretty sure there was blood, grime, and ash still stuck in his hair. In fact he was certain of it, for when he glimpsed himself in the reflection of Red’s windshield, he looked old and grey. Wrinkles started to line his face, worry lines the only things not caked in grey stuff. It was odd, Lance thought, he always pictured himself as the kind of man who had crow’s feet instead of signs of stress. 

The blood drying on the side of his face started to itch, and Lance mourned the healing pods yet again as he looked at a cut tearing across his hairline. During the battle, a bomb went off near his perch, shattering his helmet and causing the glass to slice a gash on his face. Yet another scar to bear, and another story to tell when he gets home. 

Oh, God. Home. That’s something he wasn’t totally prepared to think about. Granted, Voltron had a long ways to go before they reached Earth, and the distance was only made greater by the amount of skirmishes and missions they had to do. Either way it was odd to think about. That had no means of travel other than their own lions, and the journey could potentially take years. So while Lance was overjoyed that he could go home and see Abuela and Mamá and Veronica, Marco, and Luís, and all his aunts and uncles and cousins, he wasn’t ready for all the questions they would ask. About his missions, battles, and scars, and Keith. 

What would they think of Keith? After all, their relationship had changed a lot since they first were ejected out into the great unknown. What would everyone say when he brings home a boy instead of a girl? Lance knew his family was accepting, especially for a bunch of old-school Catholics, but the alien part may be a bit much. Hell, anything about Keith was a bit much. The man was a mystery, dark and brooding until you cracked his shell. But when you did crack his shell, he was the sweetest, smartest, most endearing man anyone could ask for. 

A small, soft grin graced Lance’s face as he washed off. Yeah, that was his fiancé alright. 

A knock sounded from the paneling on Red’s paw. From his mind’s eye, Lance saw Keith skulking outside his lion, arms crossed and a pout adorning his face. 

“Let him in, Red.” 

The lion’s massive maw lowered to the ground, opening in greeting. Keith clambered into the lion, joining Lance in the small living quarters underneath the cockpit. 

“Hey, babe,” Lance said, the sound of his voice muffled by the fabric of his flightsuit as he was pulling it off. 

“How’re you feeling?” Keith deadpanned. 

Lance sighed. Straight to the point,as usual. There was sense to the question however. That last battle was brutal. It was one of those battles where children were involved, and Lance hated those. Most of the kids looked no older than his youngest nieces and nephews back home, and he hated the sight of them carrying blasters that were too big and bombs that were too heavy for them to carry. The worst part was seeing their bodies littering the streets afterwards, and it always took an emotional toll on him. 

“Could be better, love. Could be better.” 

Keith pulled Lance into his arms, and Lance’s head found its home in the crook of the other man’s neck. It was only then that Lance allowed himself to break down. He wept, and his tears stained the fabric of Keith’s shirt. His sobs shook his body, and Keith was holding him steady as he always does, and while Lance couldn’t be more upset, he was thankful for the small mercy that was his fiancé. The man made everything a little more bearable. 

A few minutes later, when Lance had gathered himself so that tears were no longer a steady flow across his cheeks, he looked at Keith, taking in everything that the other man went through in this last battle. He stalked around him, looking for every sign of a scratch, only stopping when he was contented with what he saw. 

“You were the only one who actually got hurt,” Keith muttered with a small frown. 

Lance sighed, and turned his head so that Keith could see the small gash on his head, not nearly so menacing as it was when it was gushing blood a few dobashes ago. “It’s not as bad as it could’ve been.”

“I still don’t like it. Not when it’s you.”

“You say that as if I like it when you get hurt. We’re in the same boat here, Keithy-boy. Neither wants the other getting hurt.”

Keith huffed a laugh at that, and Lance gave a small grin. Slowly, they migrated to the small bed on the side of Red’s wall. Lance nuzzled into Keith’s chest, and they both just held each other, as was routine after a battle. 

After a while, Lance hummed, and mumbled something unintelligible. 

“What,” Keith asked. 

“What do you want to do...after this is all over?”

Keith let out a small sound from deep within his gut, as if he just got punched. “Well, you’re the planner in this relationship, so I always thought you’d have a plan.”

“Oh, I do,” Lance’s smile at that was full of mischief and mirth. “I just want to hear your ideas first.” 

Keith shook his head in amusement. How like Lance to pull something like that. “Well,” he started, “we’ll get to Earth, and I’ll get to meet your family, because I know we won’t get married if I don’t have their approval first. But I’ll get their approval, and we will get married, maybe on the beach in Veradero. There will be an open bar, of course, because after everything we will need a few drinks. Then we’ll dance the night away before going to our little apartment facing the shore. I haven’t thought about the honeymoon part, but maybe we could go to Arus for a few days. Um...I think we’d wait a few years before having kids, but I know you want at least two, and we’ll probably adopt one of the little orphaned children from the war, ‘cause every time you see them you just want to keep every single one of them. And then we’ll just...grow old together. Maybe adopt a few cats, I dunno…” Keith looked over at Lance, whose eyes were tearing up. “What is it?” 

“Nothing,” Lance said. “That sounds perfect.” He leaned up and kissed Keith softly. “Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
